


Sunday Morning

by allmylovefor_FF



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (doesn’t include a major spoiler), 2040 Star-City, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s08e09 Green Arrow & the Canaries, F/F, One Shot, dinahsiren - Freeform, gets sexual a little bit towards the end, post 8x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovefor_FF/pseuds/allmylovefor_FF
Summary: Sunday morning, Laurel suddenly request Dinah to play the piano.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fineladiesofcw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineladiesofcw/gifts).



> Hello, this is the second fanfiction I wrote in English. Please note that English is not my first language so If you want to check out how it is written in its original language (which is Korean), refer to the link. > 다이나사이렌-Sunday Morning   
> [fineladiesofcw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineladiesofcw) helped me with Korean-English translation and request this. Always thanks ;)

-

As the warm sunshine falls on her face, Laurel wakes up with her blinding eyes. It always felt nice to wake up on laid-back Sunday morning without an alarm disturbing her sleep. Laurel stretched her arms and took a look around the room. A few simple furniture, a frame on the wall, and a piano underneath it caught her eyes. The bright black uplight piano reminds her of the time when she first met her Dinah at this timeline; Dinah, playing the piano, singing 'Sunny.' Then she thought of it and looked at Danah, who was quietly playing with her phone. When she tapped on the arm, Dinah took her eyes off the phone and turned around.

"What?"

"Play the piano."

"What?"

"Just play some."

That’s so random. Dinah complained a bit but she did put her phone down anyway to get out of bed and to head to the piano. Laurel follows her, leaning her arms against the piano's top, and looking down at Dinah sitting on the chair. Dinah opened the piano lid and set her fingers on top of the white keyboards. Soon her voice with reverberating melody filled the room.

¿Quién eres tú?  
Que ha despertado mi dormido corazón  
¿Qué tienes tú?  
Para que pierda toda la razón  
Tu voz tiene la magia  
Del atardecer  
La briza acarciante del anochecer  
¿Quién eres tú?  
Que sin querer  
Prendiste en mi el amor  
Sol que dejo en mi el recuerdo, todo su calor  
Un sueño tan hermoso que no podrá ser  
Serás amanecer, atardecer  
y anochecer

When did she learn Spanish? Damn, she’s good at everything. Laurel thought. She grinned and looked at Dinah’s hands, which were moving beautifully on the keyboard. And those fingers playing the piano— they remind Laurel of the night when they were playing her body instead of the piano. Laurel never knew if someone playing the piano could be such hot, but now Dinah is making Laurel savor the song thinking about some steamy nights they could have. 

"Well, I did what you wanted me to do. You satisfied now?”

When Dinah stopped playing and looked up at Laurel, she walked towards her and sat next to Dinah, loosening her arm leaning on the piano. The next thing happened was Laurel putting her arm around Dinah’s neck, directly approaching her for a kiss, while Dinah pressing her lips on Laurel’s and putting her arms around Laurel’s waist as well. Even though Dinah was a little surprised by Laurel’s unexpected kiss, as soon as her mind got used to it, she stretched her arms out and dragged Laurel more to her side. Their kiss got deeper as Laurel started to dig in aggressively. ‘This must’ve been the only thought she had while I was playing the piano,’ Dinah thought. Laurel was pushing her to the edge harder than usual, making Dinah not able to catch her breath at all. Knowing Dinah was completely out of breath, Laurel playfully licked her lips and smiled. Dinah sighs and tapped Laurel’s forehead with her index finger.

"You have a one messed up kink, you know that?"

"Well, play it more often now you know that."

"How bratty."

Dinah shook her head but her lips were smiling. Laurel stood up and sat on the piano, naturally removing her PJs, revealing her bare shoulders. As she slowly crossed her legs and bitten her lower lip, Laurel could see the arousal on Dinah’s face.

"Would you play another, Dinah?”

"Gladly."

Whispering, Dinah buried her face in Laurel's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> Well, they had a bunch of sex afterward.  
> I am not into this pair but I like it  
> Thanks for reading XD
> 
> 2.  
> The song Dinah sang was [ “Quién eres tú” by iLe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLkaXwEPfeE) (fineladiesofcw requested this song to be performed by Dinah so I just approved). The title of this work came from the song [ “Sunday Morning” performed by Maroon5 but I actually was referring to Em Bett’s version.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVpIi2GOpy4&feature=emb_title) (Her cover is on Youtube and I absolutely love that)


End file.
